


The Most Memorable Taste

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Gen, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel must live with Angelus memories, must he also cherish them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Memorable Taste

**Title** : The most memorable taste  
 **Fandom** : Angel/BtVS  
 **Pairing** : Angel, Angelus  
 **Type of Spanking/Implement** : Hand  
 **Team** : Paranormal  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Summary** : Memories to cherish…  
 **Word Count** : 100 words.  
 **Crossposted** at  [](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/profile) [ **spanking_world** ](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/) , for the 1st year celebration with [team Paranormal drabble challenges](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/117461.html)  
 **Warnings/Spoilers** : None

 

It’s one thing Angel can’t forgive his alter-ego, the taste of fresh blood warm and slowly slipping in his throat as he pauses, enjoying the squirming girl on his lap trying to escape his enthusiastic slaps on her offered red behind. 

There is something becoming in feeling that warm flesh trembling under his heavy palm, all the luscious charms bountifully displayed and accessible… and permeating the air above all else, the blood slowly dripping from the various bites he snacks in between the play. 

There was something so hedonistic in this, how can he forget that forbidden pleasure and taste?

The End.  


:)


End file.
